


Fishy Friends

by pajama_cats



Category: Tsuritama
Genre: Fish Puns, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 10:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16016426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: When the trio learn of Akira's dislike for jokes they decide to take advantage of that. Though Akira knows how to put a stop to it, at least to one of them anyway.





	Fishy Friends

“Coco told me something pretty funny the other day!” Haru chirps up from his barstool. Natsuki is only half paying attention, busy getting drinks for his fishing friends. Never would he have thought he'd gain any relationships from fishing.

“Oh yeah, what's that?” Yuki asks curiously, not seeming to mind Haru’s usual sunny demeanor. It was easy to see Yuki was getting less annoyed by Haru as the days went by.

“Akira hates jokes! Coco said after he heard one he sprawled out on the floor and made a really weird face.” Haru grins and sips happily on the drink Natsuki brings him. How Coco even got that information was a mystery to any of them considering she had something against Akira.

“So he has no sense of humor?” Natsuki chimes in, a small smile on his face. It was always easy to tease Akira in a lighthearted manner, but it made some sense as to why he always made such a grumpy expression after his playful comments.

“Seems like it.” Yuki shrugged and that was that.

Natsuki listened to the rest of their chatter, making a comment from time to time and a part of him was pretty excited for work to be over with. Well, just about everyone was, but evening fishing with Haru and Yuki was right up his alley. 

And maybe he'd invite Akira, if he didn't invite himself that is.    
  


*****  
  
**

When Akira showed up he wasn't really surprised. Yuki and Haru were, but hey more the merrier. Akira seemed wary about the invite, but Natsuki had a few simple reasons anyway. Would you really need one to enjoy fishing?

_ “Come on, Akira. You're really into fishing and we're friends, aren't we?”  _

Akira didn't say much on his facts, but what matters is that he agreed anyway.

“Wow, Akira. You  _ reel _ -ly know how to get them.” Natsuki said it almost too nonchalantly that Yuki or Haru didn't seem to get it for a moment before Haru’s face lit up and Yuki shook his head with a smile. 

But Akira.. He was quick to understand the pun. Natsuki had to bite back a smile at the way his eye twitched at the joke. It was too easy with him.

“That took the bait, Natsuki!” Haru laughed, still grinning ear to ear. Yep he was right; the more the merrier.

“Come on guys I think Akira has a fishue with us.” Even Yuki participated much to Natsuki’s amusement. 

“Are we here to fish or not?” Akira snapped, clearly annoyed by the jokes.

“Sorry, sorry.” Haru apologized while holding his hands up. Though Natsuki and Yuki weren't as sorry.

The rest of the evening was fairly peaceful, with small talk and the sound of fishing lines being thrown into the ocean. Akira’s mood perked up when he managed to catch a sea bass. It was kind of cute to see him get so caught up in the excitement of reeling in a catch. He almost or equally got excited like Haru.

“Yuki, shouldn't we get back home to Keito? I'm hungry!” Haru hunched forward with his arms dangling down to get his point across. 

“It is getting pretty late, we'll see you guys around.” Yuki smiled, reeling in his lure. “Unless you're walking back with us?”

“I think I'll see if I can get one more catch before heading back.” Natsuki glanced at the duo with a smile before returning his gaze back to the ocean.

“I suppose I have some time too.” Akira mumbled, sending his lure back into the water. 

“ _ Sea _ you guys later!” Haru grinned and Natsuki huffed out a laugh when Akira furrowed his brows. Fortunately for Akira, Yuki was tugging Haru along rather quickly.

“Akira’s keeping Natsuki company! How sweet!” Haru chirped loudly, along with a small shush coming from Yuki. 

Natsuki faintly blushed while quickly reeling his lure before sending it back out feeling the cool air slowly calm his nerves.

Maybe it was his imagination, but he could have sworn there was a hint of red on Akira’s face too.

“So.. You really don't like jokes, huh?” The sigh he got in response was a good enough answer.

“...There are a few I can bear. You three better stick to fishing because I don't believe trying out to be comedians will get you very far.” Akira finished coolly, keeping his eyes on his unmoving lure.

“Oh yeah?” Natsuki laughed lightly, paying more attention to Akira than his own rod. “You don't find them a-lure-ing?” This time Natsuki didn't hide his smile, it really was easy to tease Akira.

But the fishing prince was completely off guard when Akira clutched the front of his shirt and yanked him in for a kiss. Natsuki let his eyes close, feeling his glasses bump at the sudden, aggressive kiss. 

It was over before it started, or maybe it wasn't. Natsuki was still trying to wrap his head around what exactly just happened, but Akira’s smirk made him look smug about it. 

“That's one way to shut you up.” Natsuki really wanted to wipe that smirk off his face. “You can tell another if you want, but now you know what you'll get for payback.” Akira paused to reel in his line. “But judging by your expression it's not really payback if you're enjoying it.” 

“... How long have you been wanting to do that?” Natsuki asked evenly, but there were a million questions showing up in his head. Yet that's the one that came out. Okay so he couldn't always be smooth, so what?

“Quite awhile. We can do it again if you'd like, but maybe we should wait for tomorrow. It is getting late and I should walk you home.” Akira hummed thoughtfully, and while Natsuki knew Enoshima like the back of his hand he didn't mind the company. Even if Akira was beaming with confidence at the moment.

“It's kind of funny seeing you behave like a gentlemen to me.” Natsuki smiled to himself as he took his lure out of the water and turned to Akira. “Maybe I'll take back something I've said before about you.” Natsuki was already leading the way with Akira quickly by his side. 

“Oh? And what's that exactly?” 

“About you not being very cute. You kind of are.” Now Natsuki was feeling smug at the way Akira’s face heated up, stopping in his tracks by the comment before catching back up. 

“Akira?” Natsuki paused, slightly leaning against his rod. 

“Yes?”

“I’m hooked.” 

The less aggressive and more gentle of a kiss felt like a sweet ‘payback’ to Natsuki. He could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> I love these fishing gays so much and finally decided to write for my favorite anime <3 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
